enchainé
by xarinam
Summary: vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé à Caimie, elle a faillit se faire vendre comme esclave. Et bien cette fois ci cette personne va vraiment devenir un esclave et cette personne c'est: Sanji zosan à la fin
1. Chapter 1

les cliquetis des chaines ne cessaient de retentir dans ce sinistre endroit. Sanji n'était pas le seul enchainé et enfermé dans des cages. Ils étaient une vingtaine à peu près et peu de personne restait calme, beaucoup d'entre eux préféraient se déchainé pour se libérer ou de hurler quand ils savaient que leur tour pour les enchères arrivaient. Sanji, lui restait tranquil. A quoi bon se fatigué pour rien? Il esperait seulement que ses nakamas arrivent avant qu'il soit vendu. Ils avaient déjà réussi a sauver Caimie du même problème alors pourquoi pas lui?

Quinze personnes étaient passé avant lui, le cuisto de l'équipage de mugiwara était la dernière personne qui serait vendu aujourd'hui. Sanji restait dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il y a deux personnes qui viennent le chercher. Il n'essayait même pas de se débattre, il s'avait ce qui risquait d'arriver à cause du collier qu'il portait, si il essayait de s'échaper le collier exploserait et son rêve de trouver all-blue avec.

Avançant jusqu'au milieu de la scène où un autre baka qui ressemblait à Bon Clay et au gars qui avait osé vendre Caimie l'attendait en le présentant. Le cuisinier ne faisait même pas attention aux paroles et cherchait ses nakamas dans la salle. Et il les trouva facilement. Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook et Luffy et bien sûr il manquait Zoro. Il soupira quand il remarqua l'absence de l'épéiste, il pensa qu'il s'était surement perdu comme d'habitude.

Dès que Bon Clay Bis avait prononcé le prix de départ, Nami leva sa pencarte. Sanji était sûr que personne d'autre ne depenserait beaucoup d'argent pour acheter un cook mais surtout il était sûr que sa nami-chérie voudrait qu'il la rembourse avec des indemnités mais il s'en fichait tant qu'il pouvait recommencé a cuisiner pour ses nakamas. Enfin il aimerait bien que son capitaine mange moin mais à part un miracle il pouvait toujours rêver.

En parlant de son capitaine il était en train de sauté de joie avec chopper et usopp mais le blond ne s'interressait plus à eux. Il avait remarqué que ce baka de bretteur venait d'arriver. Tant mieu il n'aurait pas a le chercher pendant des heures. Pourquoi ce baka regardait le blond d'un air choqué? Peut être se demandait-il comment Sanji était arrivé ici... Non, sanji venait de remarquer que ce n'était pas lui que ce teme de Zoro mais un gars assis au premier rang... qui venait de lever sa pencarte. Le cuisinier n'avait pas entendu le prix qu'on venait de proposer mais rien qu'à la tête que fesait ses nakamas il avait comprit qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un autre cuisinier.

Des gardes commençaient a le ramener, tandis que Zoro lui s'apprêtait à sortir ses katanas. Un seul signe de tête négatif de la part de Sanji et il les rangea net. Ils avaient déjà eu assez de problèmes en sauvant Caimie, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses nakamas il préférait encore mourir.

Son nouveau maitre venait de le récupéré et ils partaient pour chez lui. Ils passèrent devant zoro, et le blond fit comme si il ne le connaissait pas mais zoro, lui, lui adressa un message qui réussit a le faire sourir.

Fais pas de bétise, avant qu'on vienne te chercher ero cook.


	2. Chapter 2

Des gardes entouraient Sanji, pour éviter que ce dernier ne s'enfuit mais étant donné que le cuisinier était attaché aux poignets il ne voulait même pas essayé.

Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes pour arriver devant une très grande demeure même un peu trop grande aux goûts de Sanji. A tout les coups, son acheteur faisait partie des gens qui gaspille toute la nouriture, le genre d'homme que Sanji ne pouvait supporter.

Les gardes le détachèrent dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison et des domestiques emmenèrent Sanji dans la cuisine pour qu'il prépare a manger. Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour que le Cook sort de la cuisine un plat de fruit de mer à la main qu'il déposa sur une immense table où ne se trouvait qu'une seule personne: son acheteur... Un grand brun, assez musclé et qui portait au moins cinq pistolets à la taille... on imagine tout de suite comment il se défendait.

Une seule bouchée permis à Sanji de savoir qu'elle genre de personne il était. Un pourie qui ne s'interressait qu'à lui et qu'il voulait que tout se passe celon ses lois. Comment il l'avait deviné? Très simple il n'y a que ce genre d'homme qui lance leurs plats à la figure de leur cuisinier.

Tu appelles sa, de la nourriture? Pouah Teme même un chien n'en voudrait pas!

_C'est peut être parce que votre pallet à pire que celui d'un chien.

_Comment ôses tu? Sale bête! Ramasse les débris et retourne dans la cuisine!

Le cuisinier soupira et ramassa les restes de l'assiète quand un coup de feu retentit et qu'une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir dans sa main droite. C'était le brun qui avait oser tirer dans sa main. La première réaction de Sanji était de lui démolir le portrait mais ce rapelant du collier autodestructeur il fût obliger de refouler ses idées et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Si tu me ressort encore un truc aussi dégueux je te couperais ta main, compris?

_Oui...

_Oui, qui?! dit le brun en écrasant la main déjà blessé.

_Oui...maître...

_C'est bien tu comprends vite, vu ton capitaine j'ai eu quelques doutes au départs sur ton inteligence.

Sanji retourna dans la cuisine avec les débris dans la main en se retenant de détruire celui qui riait dans son dos.

___________________________________________________________________________

Gomen ce chapitre est légèrement court mais sa fait un ptit moment que je suis dessus et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination en ce moment donc croiser les doigts pour que la suite soit meilleure que ça et plus longue XD


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis que Sanji avait été acheté. Le brun s'était amusé à le trouer avec ses balles soit disant pour le punir d'être un mauvais cuisinier... Le blond enrageait de voir toute cette nourriture gaspiller et sa réputation de cuisinier de première classe rabaissé parce qu'il n'avait pas mis assez de sel dans le plat.

Le pauvre Sanji avait du mal a marcher car quand cet abruti de riche compris qu'il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour cuisiner, il lui a tiré une balle dans la cheville. Mais c'était trop tard, il lui avait déjà tiré plusieurs fois dans sa main droite et il était dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser. Le premier soir où il comprit que l'un de ses plus grands trésors avait été abimé, le cuisinier de l'équipage de Mugiwara ne pût retenir ses larmes et à se moment il était rassuré qu'aucun de ses nakamas ne puisse le voir, surtout ce marimo, il aurait eû un malin plaisir a se moquer de lui...

Une nouvelle journée avait commencé, comme d'habitude il était enfermé dans une cuisine et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que son capitaine vienne le harceler pour manger plus tôt au lieu de ce monstre qui s'amusait a tirer sur tout le monde, rien que la veille il avait tué deux esclaves.

Il soupira quand il entendit de nouveaux coups de feu, il avait très vite compris que c'était pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Il attrapa le plat qu'il venait de préparer et sortit de la cuisine pour l'apporter mais ce n'était pas pour lui dire de se dépêcher qu'il avait tiré... c'était pour menacer une jeune esclave. Il pointait son pistolet sur la tête de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'un cuisinier un peu trop chevaleresque lui envoi un bon coup de pied au visage pour l'envoyer contre le mur.

Malheureusement Sanji n'eût pas le temps de plus se venger car des gardes l'immobilisaient déjà.

Pour qui te prends-tu sale chien!

Le brun commença a le battre a coups de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement et avec un sourire sadique il ordonna à ses gardes de jeter le cuistot dans une cage.

Déjà que le cook trouvait que la pièce où il avait dormit avec les autres esclaves n'était pas très confortable, mais alors là c'était bien pire! La cage était bien trop petite, il ne pouvait pas être assis normalement, il était obligé de faire sortir ses jambes à travers les barreaux pour avoir une position à peu près confortable.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le blond c'était endormi et il fût réveillé par de nouveau coups de feu. Il soupira et espéra que ce teme ne tue pas d'autre femme ou il aurait droit à un autre coup de pied dès qu'il serait libéré de ce collier.

Oï Ero-Cook t'es là?

Cette voie il l'a connaissait... et puis il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme sa.

Marimo?

_Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui t'appelle comme sa?

_Non encore heureux.

_Rentre tes jambes le temps que je coupe le cadna.

_Pourquoi avez-vous mis tant de temps, demanda Sanji en même temps qu'il ramenait ses jambes vers lui.

_Il a fallut qu'on trouve la clé pour ton collier.

_Tu l'as?!

_Bien sûr que non on a décidé de te faire exploser la tête.

_Teme!

Le sabreur utilisa son katana pour détruire le cadena et aida Sanji a sortir de la cage.

Oï Ero-cook, qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait pour te mettre dans cette état?

_En quoi sa t'interresses marimo de mes deux?!

_Oï calme toi je faisais que demander.

Il lui enleva le collier avec la clé et puis aida le blond a marcher jusqu'à la sortie où les autres les attendaient. Et bien sûr le premier à réagir fut Chopper qui s'inquiéta dès qu'il vit que Zoro aidait Sanji a marcher.

Au secours!!! Sanji a besoin d'un docteur, le petit renne n'arrêtait pas de répéter cette phrase en courant dans tous les sens.

_Chopper c'est toi le docteur, lui rappela Usopp.

_Ne t'inquiet pas Chopper, je n'ai rien de grave, on ferait mieux de rentrer au bateau avant l'arrivée des marines.

_Cook-San a raison.

Et tout l'équipage de Mugiwara se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur bateau, et Zoro aidait toujours Sanji a marcher, il ne l'avait même pas lâché une seule seconde, se qui avait étonné le blond d'ailleurs.

___________________________________________________________________________

Voila mon troisième chapitre, j'espère que je me suis bien rattrapé lol. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.


	4. Chapter 4

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient remontés sur le Sunny. Sanji était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie mais n'arrivait pas a dormir. Dès qu'il s'était assis sur le lit, Chopper commença a l'ausculter et a l'engueuler sur le fait qu'il ai plusieurs côtes brisées, qu'il a osé s'appuyer sur sa jambe alors que sa cheville était gravement blessé. Le blond n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du monologue de Chopper et s'empressa de lui demander combien de temps il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa main.

Une ou deux semaines pas plus... Mais tu n'as pas interet a forcer dessus!!! Ou je serai obligé de te l'imobiliser!

_Génial... Je mettrai plus de temps pour préparer le repas et j'en connais un qui va s'en pleindre, marmonna le blond en soupirant.

_Bon repose toi et surtout que je ne te vois pas sortir de cette pièce et de t'appuyer sur ta jambe.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le petit renne sortit de son infirmerie.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures et Sanji avait décidé d'aller dans sa cuisine pendant que tout le monde dormait et puis il avait entendu que c'était Zoro qui était au poste de vigie donc il n'avait pas a s'inquiéter qu'il se fasse choper. Donc Sanji commença a se diriger vers la cuisine en s'appuyant le plus possible sur son autre jambe et en s'aidant du mur mais il fut stopper par un sabreur qui avait son regard de tueur.

Où tu comptes aller ero-cook?

_T'es pas sensé dormir à cette heure ci marimo?

_Je suis au poste de Vigie ce soir...

_Ouai c'est ce que j'ai dit.

_Sa m'étonnerai que Chopper t'ai autorisé de sortir te balader en pleine nuit.

_De quoi tu te melles Teme!

_Tu me laisse pas le choix Blondie.

_De quoi tu parles?!

Sanji n'avait même plus besoin d'attendre la réponse parce que Zoro venait de prendre Sanji dans ses bras et le ramenait dans l'infirmerie.

Teme! Lache moi!

Le bretteur posa le blond sur le lit et s'assit sur une chaise a côté.

Oï marimo t'es pas sencé retourné à ton poste?!

_Pour que tu désobéisse à Chopper de nouveau? non. Comment t'as fait pour te faire capturer?

_En quoi sa te regardes?

_Je veux juste savoir. T'es pas du style a te faire capturer aussi facilement, c'est plus le style de Luffy ou d'Usopp.

_Sa ne te regardes pas marimo!

_D'accord. Je te lacherai pas d'une semelle et j'arrêterai pas de te poser la question.

_Quoi?! ... C'était pour aider quelqu'un...

_Qui?

_Mais pourquoi sa te regardes?!

_Parce que les marines me courraient après et puis soudainement plus personne!

_Oh...Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

_A ouai alors pourquoi je t'ai vu attaquer les marines qui me poursuivaient?!

_J'allais pas te laisser te faire capturer... J'avais une dette envers toi...

_Qu'elle dette?

_Contre Kuma, quand tu m'as assommé pour pas que je me sacrifie...

_J'ai pas fait sa pour que tu es une dette envers moi.

_Ouai t'as fait sa pour sauver un nakama.

_Pas vraiment...

_Quoi?

Le sabreur ne lui répondit pas et se rapprocha du blond jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le blond avait les joues en feu quand Zoro se recula et qu'il posa son front contre celui du Cuisinier.

J'ai fais sa pour sauver une personne que j'aime.

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.


End file.
